


Thunderbirds Are Go – “An Afternoon At The Aquarium”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianGordon takes his only little brother to the aquarium, no older brother chaperones, no smother hens, just him and his little bro. His best friend.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “An Afternoon At The Aquarium”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _Gordon takes his only little brother to the aquarium, no older brother chaperones, no smother hens, just him and his little bro. His best friend._

Gordon Tracy does not approve of trapping large sea mammals in ridiculously tiny tanks and making them perform in order to entertain humans. However, he will gladly make an exception for aquariums that house a huge variety of sea life, from the tiniest seahorse to giant, graceful whale sharks. He can spend hours walking those tunnels, admiring the various kinds of fauna and flora. 

Alan presses his hands and face against the thick glass, peering wide eyed into the backlit water universe. A shoal of shiny, fidgety fish scuttle past, followed by the slow, relaxed paddling of a gorgeous turtle. Gordon is watching his little bro discover a whole new world of wonders. He sighs happily, hands shoved inside his jeans’ back pockets. Today he is wearing a shirt so loud it would make the most outrageously coloured fish in the aquarium feel dull. 

‘This is truly amazing,’ Alan says, a twinkle of genuine glee in his baby blue eyes.

‘Yeah, I thought you might like it,’ Gordon shrugs, trying to act cool even though he feels himself beaming proudly at his younger brother.

‘Hey Gordon, is that a Nemo?’ Alan pulls his brother’s shirt sleeve and points excitedly at a couple of clownfish.

‘Yep, and looks like they’ve got a Dory as well,’ Gordon grins, turning his noodle brother around just in time to watch a blue tang disappear behind a rock.

This time, there are no older chaperones or bothersome mother hens who would watch their every move. It’s just him and Alan – two siblings exploring a man made escape from reality, where tiger sharks are prawling above their heads, and manta rays fly through the bright blue water. Alan nods eagerly each time Gordon points out an animal, describing it with a passion that betrays a deep love for all marine life. 

By the time they exit that long, winding tunnel, he finds himself wishing he could have an entire day in there with Gordon, laughing at his silly jokes and nodding in awe at his knowledge of the underwater world.


End file.
